The Chronicles of the super beings: Leon
by djc018
Summary: (read by other stories it will probaly help. This story takes place in a old cartoon cartoon the Catillac Cats it was not in the categories.) Leon dreams of being with the love of his life Cleo but with Riff Raff in the way it will be harder than Leon though.
1. Leon part 1

At the HQ of the Corporation a departure is underway. Departing was a gray cat name Leon. Leon was one of those cats that walk like a human. He is also one of twelve of Sir Dylan's Zodiac Warriors the Dragon Warrior. Leon had green eyes, a little muscular wearing blue jeans and a black tank-top and can control wind. Leon is a nice and calm cat but is also cursed. When he was just a kitten a sorcerer named Quan Chi put a curse on him and whenever Leon gets really mad his eyes turn red and a bunch of marks surrounds his body making him into a destructive being and will take sometime for Leon to be back to normal. He wears black fingerless gloves to cover the curse marks on top of his hands. Leon made his way through a portal and now stands in an alleyway of Westfinster.

"Man I haven't been here since I was a little kitten." said Leon as he emerged from the alleyway as the portal closed behind him. "I only been here a couple times and I still remember the way to the music store. I wonder if she will remember me?" Leon walked and continue to talk to himself. "D-3 told be she broke up with her boyfriend because he was cheating on her again."

Leon then saw the music store but became to nervous to go in so he walked pass and headed for the house the Corporation made for him in some near by woods. On his way he walked by the junkyard.

"So this where that cheating cat lives, Riff Raff I believe his name is." said Leon to himself "He thinks he's tough but he never meet me."

"Oh yeah." said a voice behind Leon

Leon turned around and saw a small yellow alley cat wearing a blue scar, a cap he wore sideways, and he had a black cane with a yellow knob. Leon knew from the video footage he saw before leaving the Corporation HQ that this alley cat was Riff Raff.

"You think you can go one on one with me then go on ahead put up your dukes." said Riff Raff

"Picking a fight? Trying to win me over Riff Raff?" said a female voice

Leon knew that voice from the footage and it was the girl Leon wasn't ready to see but he had no choice in the matter so he turned around to see a beautiful cream color cat with blond hair wearing pink leg warmers. She was looking at Riff Raff with a kind of bored looked and Leon exactly knows just by looking at her who this cat is.

"Who are you trying to fight now." said the cat then she looked at Leon and she looked straight into Leon's green eyes and recognized him. "No way. Leon is that you?"

"Yeah its me Cleo." said Leon

Cleo then came up to Leon and the two hugged. Leon and Cleo met when they were both Kittens. Cleo was in an alley way surrounded by dogs then Leon came to the rescue and with the little powers he had scared away the dogs since then the two became friends. Leon dreamed of one day he and Cleo would be more then friends but if Cleo and Riff Raff do get back together but Leon didn't want to think of it. Riff Raff's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You know this guy?" asked Riff Raff to Cleo

"Leon I can't believe it your actually here." said Cleo as she started to cry and ignoring Riff Raff's question.

"Well I'm here now Cleo stop crying." said Leon in a gentle voice.

Leon looked over at Riff Raff and he was getting frustrated and figured it was time to leave.

"I better get going see you around Cleo?" asked Leon

"Yeah." said Cleo

Leon left and headed towards his house. What will happen next wait and see.


	2. Leon part 2 (Final Part)

Leon went into the woods there were two paths. Leon went down the path to his right and with in plain sight he saw...

"Great they gave me a mansion." said Leon sarcastically

The mansion looked like it was from the American Revolution. When Leon walked in he turned on the lights he saw a staircase straight ahead. To the left was the dinning room and kitchen and to the right was the living room. Also next to the staircase was a hallway with one door going left another right and another one straight ahead. The mansion may look old on the outside but new on the inside. Leon then heard someone knocking on the door. Leon opened the door and standing there was Cleo.

"Hi Leon I'm sorry I'd follow you but I can't believe that you are here in Westfinster." said Cleo

"Yeah I'm having a hard time believing it myself." said Leon "would you like to come in?"

"Yes." said Cleo "Is this your mansion Leon?" as she walked in

"Yeah but when I told D-2 I wanted a peace and quite place. I like the location but a mansion, I don't think D-2 knows me at all." said Leon

"Who? Oh someone of this Organization your in?" said Cleo

"Yep." said Leon

The two went into the living room, Leon sat on the couch and Cleo came and join him but instead of sitting on the couch, she sat on his lap.

"Cleo what are you doing?" said Leon in an embarrassed voice

Cleo closed her eyes and kissed Leon on the lips. Leon then closed his eyes and kissed her back. The kissing only lasted a few minutes because an alarm went off.

"What is that noise?!" said Cleo

Leon then pulled out his badge out of his pocket, shout the alarm off and said "Theirs an intruder in the front yard."

Leon and Cleo rushed outside and saw Riff Raff and his boys Hector, Mongo and Wordsworth trapped in a cage in the bushes.

Leon used his badge lifted the cage and said "Looks like you were also followed Cleo."

"What are you doing here Riff Raff?" said Cleo

"I'm here to win you back." said Riff Raff as he and his boys step on the front door path

"Sorry I'm with Leon now." Said Cleo

"Come on Cleo we both know its only a matter of time before you come crawling back to me." said Riff Raff

Leon believes Riff Raff was right, him and Cleo always gets back together at some point. Leon refused to let that happened and Leon had an idea. He didn't want to use his powers but Leon loves Cleo, he couldn't let her go.

"How about I make you a deal Riff Raff if I can't scare you and your boys away you can have her but if I do scare you guys away well you get the idea."

"Leon. said in an angry voice

Leon then whispered to Cleo "Listen Cleo I Love you I've always have I have wanted to be with you for years and now I have the chance and I won't let anyone ruin it."

"Try to scare me and my boys away I'll take that deal try your worse." said Riff Raff

Cleo thought of what Leon said and then said good luck to him. Cleo was standing in the porch watching, Leon was a few feet away from the house and Riff Raff and his boys were feet away from Leon.

"Here goes." said Leon

"Try your worse." said Riff Raff

Riff Raff and his boys doesn't know of Leon powers and he wasn't going to use his wind powers or his curse mark to scare the four instead he is going to use the power I haven't told you about yet. Leon started to grow taller way tall. His fur turned to green scales, his clothes disappeared, his claws changed, he grew wings a tail. With in seconds Leon went from being a handsome cat to being a giant ferocious dragon. Riff Raff and his boys looked into the beast eyes and the dragon Leon gave out a roar. In an instant four scared alley cats went crying for their mothers. Leon had won and he turned back to himself. Leon turned around and looked at Cleo, she was smiling.

"Did I scare you?" said Leon

"No you didn't." said Cleo

"So Cleo when you said you were with me earlier does that mean what I think it means?" asked Leon

" A couple? It sure does Leon." said Cleo

The sun was setting and a couple was what Leon wanted but dating just wasn't enough for him.

"Cleo." said Leon as he knelled down on one Knee and grabbed her arm and said "I know that I don't have a ring but Cleo will you marry me?"

Cleo then thought about all the things her and Riff Raff went trough they had something going there and marrying someone Cleo hasn't seen in years and was that the right choice for her. Cleo looked at Leon and saw the dragon she saw scare her ex and his boys away. Leon knew what she was thinking he knew he made a mistake that will send her back to Riff Raff.

"My answer Leon is..." said Cleo in a I'm sorry but the answer is no voice but then "...Yes"

Leon was shocked (I was shocked and I'm writing this story) she said yes. Leon was so happy he picked up Cleo and carried her inside.

"Cleo I think there are things you need to know about me said" Leon as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
